User talk:John Cross
If you have any queries or suggestions relating to this Wiki City please leave a message for me here. ---- ---- Benny You are right the front page could with some updating, and perhaps reorganising. I am happy for you to try out what you think and to help out where I can. I am not sure about listing all the organisations and all the voting systems on the main page, perhaps 2 links would do. More pictures would be good. I am off to take a look at electoral law - I hope everything is going well. Thanks for your continued involvement with this city. John Cross 20:47, 7 March 2006 (UTC) 6/3/06 14:00 UTC John - It seems to me that the front page could do with a bit more updating - people should be encoraged to contribute articles on electoral law, and this section should probably be added to the contents list so people can easily access them as we get more articles in this area. Shall I have a go at this, or would you prefer to? Cheers, Benny 17/1/06 22:00 UTC John - I was wondering whether there should be a section on electoral law on the city - or something of a similar theme. I think the current situation where the city is limited to organisations and voting systems is a bit limited. However, some thought would need to be given about how best to do this while keeping the city's focus, and also on how it might affect the world view. Any thoughts? Benny Spooner Hi Benny, I think that is a good idea. I have therefore decided to change the mission statement: In time the people of the city may need to separate the aims into primary aims and secondary aims but I don't think we are at that stage quite yet. It is importnat that laws of more than one country are included here and I hope many people will contribute. John Cross 18:49, 18 January 2006 (UTC) ---- External Links *www.johncross.co.uk *UWSU pages Main Page Benny You are right the front page could with some updating, and perhaps reorganising. I am happy for you to try out what you think and to help out where I can. I am not sure about listing all the organisations and all the voting systems on the main page, perhaps 2 links would do. More pictures would be good. I am off to take a look at electoral law - I hope everything is going well. Thanks for your continued involvement with this city. John Cross 20:47, 7 March 2006 (UTC) over protection Hello. The Wikia team has noticed some extreme going on today here. Pages should not be protected (especially not the main page) unless there is reason. Please review w:Protection and w:Help:Main_Page. Such protection of content is borderline on violating the terms of service on Wikia. But more intuitively: if a page cannot be edited, it usualy doesn't need to be on a wiki (except for certain licensing configuration pages). Please contact me or the community team if you have any questions. --Splarka (talk) 00:14, 12 August 2006 (UTC)